New and old friends
by rabbitkirsty
Summary: What happens when Nina's step sister and one of her best friends from America come to visit. More of Nina's past is revealed. Jealousy is present...


Chapter 1:

NPOV:

I was so excited. I kept jumping around the house earning a few weird looks from the rest of my friends except for Amber as she knew why I was like this.

"OK. What is up with you today?" Fabian asked me.

"My step sisters are coming to spend 2 weeks here! Oh and whatever you do, please DO NOT ask Trina to sing, dance or act." I said. They all looked really confused.

"When I lived in L.A I went to a school called Hollywood Arts. It was for actors, singers and performers and Trina can't do anything like that to save her life." I explained.

"How come they are coming?" Mara asked.

"Well I was missing Tori who's my age and Trudy called her up and arranged it as a surprise I found out like 2 hours ago." I said. Just as I was finished I heard a Taxi pull up outside. I quickly rushed to the door and ran outside just in time to see Tori get out of the Taxi.

"TORI!" I yelled.

"NINA!" She screamed back I quickly ran to her and we engulfed each other in hugs. Ignoring the others laughing behind us.

"Where is Trina?" I questioned.

"Well Trina was handing out flyers for her new one woman show and she fell down the stairs and broke her legs. So I was allowed to bring one of our friends." She explained as she opened the Taxi door and out stepped. One of my best friends. He had long black straight hair wearing Jeans and top and a leather jacket with his black boots.

"BECK!" I screamed and ran into his arms. He quickly lifted me of the path and swung me around.

"Good to see you Neens!" He said when he put me down.

"Anyway… This is Amber, Jerome, Mick, Mara, Alfie, Fabian and Patricia." I said while pointing to each person.

"Guys this is my Step sister Tori and one of my best friends Beck." I said. Everyone said hi.

We all then walked into the house where Trudy walked out of the Kitchen.

"Wow this place is huge!" Beck and Tori both said.

"Yes it is. Hello Sweeties. I'm Trudy I will be your house mother for these two weeks." She introduced herself.

"What's a house mother?" Beck asked.

"It's someone who lives in the house. She does everything your mother would do for you." Trudy said. They both introduced their selves when we heard a booming voice from the top of the stairs.

"AND WHO ARE YOU?" It was Victor.

"Victor this is Tori Nina's sister and Beck a close friend of them. They are staying here for 2 weeks." Trudy spoke up.

"And who said that was OK and where will they sleep?" Victor asked.

"Mr Sweet Ok'ed it and Tori is in mine and Amber's room and Beck is in one of the boy's rooms." I replied stepping next to Trudy.

"He can stay in ours" Mick said stepping next to me.

" I mean you wouldn't want to undermine Mr Sweets authority would you Victor?" Patricia asked stepping up as well.

"Yes. I mean I am school rep I can easily go to Mr Sweet and complain about how you are treating us" Mara said

"Yes and I would help her." Amber said walking up to me.

"Very well they can stay. Just keep them out of my way." He said before disappearing into his office.

"Well he seems nice." Tori said. We all laughed.

"Not quite. Anyway we will show you to your rooms. Mick show Beck we will show Tori." The boys all went towards there room while the girls all went upstairs to my room.

"Your room is nice" Tori said. She looked over at my wall and saw the board with all our photo's on from Hollywood arts.

"You still have that?" Tori questioned. I laughed while nodding. Amber, Mara and Patricia came to see what we were looking at.

"WOW." All the girls said.

"I have an idea." Amber said taking the board and making us follow her downstairs to where the boys were sitting in the living room.

"Hey guys. I have an excellent idea." Amber said while putting the board on the table and getting us to sit round it.

"So we all point to a picture and Nina has to tell us the story behind it." Amber said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Amber went first. She pointed to a picture of me Tori and our friend Andre after the talent show at HA.

"Ok well that is Andre. Anyway he got paired up with Trina for the talent show. He roped me and Tori into helping but the night of the show Trina had an allergic reaction to something that made her tongue swell up. So Andre volunteered either me or Tori. Tori decided it should have been me as I knew the song and she only knew the dance. So I agreed as long as Tori danced with the dancers. So that's what we did and that's how we got into HA. But I knew Beck before then." I said.

"Can we hear the song?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah I have the music on my pear pod." Tori said getting it out.

"What is that?" Alfie asked.

"It's like your ipods by apple except this is a pear pod." Beck said.

I got into position with Tori as Beck pressed start with the music.

Here I am  
>Once again<br>Feeling lost but now and then

I breathe it in  
>To let it go<p>

And you don't know where you are now  
>Or what it would come to<br>If only somebody could hear

When you figure out how  
>Your lost in the moment<br>You disappear

(Chorus)  
>You don't have to be afraid<br>To put your dream in action  
>Your never gonna fade<br>You'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy  
>Just remember me<br>When it turns out right

Cause you know that if you live in  
>Your imagination<br>Tomorrow you'll  
>Be everybody's fascination<p>

In my victory  
>Just remember me<br>When I make it shine

(Shine)

Reaching high  
>Felling low<br>I'm holding on but letting go

I'd like to shine  
>I'll shine for you<p>

And it's time to show the world how  
>It's a little bit closer<br>As long as I'm ready to go

All we have is right now  
>As long as you feel it inside you know<p>

(Chorus)

Every one can tell you how  
>When it's all said and done<br>(Oh woah oh)  
>And harder times will change your mind<br>And make you want to run  
>But you want it<br>And you need it  
>Like you need to breath the air<br>If they doubt you  
>Just believe it<br>That's enough to get you there

(Chorus)

When I finished everyone had their mouths on the ground then started clapping. Trudy had come into sit with us and pointed to the next image…


End file.
